Good Mornings All Around
by Keri Kimura
Summary: Hey, ever wondered what all those countries DO when they wake up? First-person accounts of typical mornings from all over the world! Another continued-indefinetly-until-I-run-out-of-characters thing. No OCs invited. Keepin' it K plus, people!


**I told myself over and over that, on this vacation, I was just going to relax and not think about Hetalia or fanfiction at all. Yeah… no such luck.**

**Don't get all mad at me about making MORE new stuff- I promise the next thing I update will be Liety's Weekend. Cross my heart (X). So, moving on to this thing…**

**I like it when works (fancy artistic termz!) are in first-person form. It's fun to imagine the characters speaking in their accents, which you should be doing as you read these. Nope, no original or fanmade characters. If you send me a request, all I can say is… -_- I'll get to it eventually. Thankyaverahmuch! Enjoy it!**

Greece

I woke up this morning lying on those Spartan ruins I found before. A cat was on my head. There was also one on my belly. And my legs. They felt really soft.

I just laid there for a while, listening to their breathing and their licking and their yawning. Puuurrrrr. Cats are so cool…

I wasn't sure what I had to do today, so I tried to remember while I was still staring up at the sky. I think I fell asleep again at some point, though. Remembering things is hard work. When I awoke again, the sun was a bit higher (but I couldn't really see it because the cat that was on my belly had moved up to my face) and my skin was getting a little burnt.

"I'm going to make up some more math theorems today," I decided, getting up and stretching my back as the kitties around me did the same thing. I sleep in my clothes, so I didn't have to change into them. I still had to eat breakfast, so I didn't brush my teeth. I didn't brush my hair because you wouldn't be able to tell the difference anyway. I was living like a real cat.

There was _one _thing I did, though. I walked over to a big rock and lifted it up. It was my secret hiding place. Underneath it rested a bag of catnip, some golden drachmas, my hairbrush, a picture album, a medal, more catnip, and the thing I was looking for. I put the rock down next to me (being careful not to crush any cats) and picked it up, placing it on my head like I did every morning.

…

"I can't berieve you stirr wear those cat ears I gave you," Japan said, sitting next to me on a hill. I'd invited him to come over for breakfast at ten o'clock, and he was on time. He brought a box full of fish and… balls of steamed rice or something. I forget what they're called.

"Yeah, I do. They make me feel like a real kitty." I turned to him. "Do I look like a real kitty?"

He blinked at me. "Um… you certainry act rike a rear kitten, sometimes…" We stayed quiet for a little while. I ate my yogurt and honey. Yum. Then, Japan said something again. "I envy how reraxed you arways seem to be. It must be nice."

"I guess," I yawned. We were facing some more ruins that were on the ground close by. I could see the sacrificial goblet standing on its pillar, the fire still burning a little from tossing in parts of my midnight snack. I stared. And stared some more. And some more. And then I remembered something. "Hey, can I borrow your breakfast for a minute?"

Japan looked confused, but he handed his box to me. "Uh… sure. Why do you need it?"

I got up. "You'll see." I walked down a looooong way towards the ruins and stopped in front of the pillar with the fire. Then, I tossed Japan's food up and into the goblet and it made a sound like

_PFOOOM_

and the fire turned green for a bit, but then went back to normal. I turned around and trudged back up the hill. Japan's mouth was hanging open, kind of like a fish. I handed the empty box-thing back to him. "Thanks."

"Why did you throw my breakfast into a fire just now?" he said firmly. He looked a little… agitated, I think. Not mad. Just agitated.

"I had to. It was a sacrifice to the gods of Olympus," I explained, sitting back down and spooning some more yogurt into my mouth. "I give them a bit of every meal so they'll be pleased."

Japan pointed at my yogurt cup. "But why courdn't you have used your own food?"

"Because I was hungry. I'm sorry, Japan."

"Werr… it's OK. We can just share yours now, correct?"

"That sounds nice. You know, the men in Sparta shared food as well. And clothes. Toothbrushes, too."

"Interesting."

…

A little while later, after the yogurt was all gone, I told Japan about the equation I discovered earlier. "So, I thought, 'one plus L equals Y'. Yeah."

He was listening. "Care to eraborate on that?"

"See, if you put a one and an L together… like this…" I bent my arms into the Y-shape. "It kind of looks like a Y, doesn't it?"

I think he was about to compliment me on my math skills, but a loud, stupid voice came from somewhere behind us. "YO, JAPPY! YOU OVER THERE WITH MARBLE-BRAIN? WHAT UPS, DAWG?"

_Turkey_. Ungh.

I didn't turn around, but Japan did. "Oh! Herro, Turkey. Greece and I were just-" That big dumb head plopped himself down on the hill between us. He ruffled my hair around.

"Hey, Posi_dope_! You screwing up Japan's dome with your freaky Greek junk again?

I pulled my knees up to my chest and gave him The Look Of Hades. "I was explaining complicated math stuff to him, until you interrupted. Japan doesn't like you, so go."

Japan put his hands out a little. "Hey, now, I rike you both… and the math wasn't rearry… umm…"

Suddenly, Turkey took my cat ears off my head. "Hey, what're these things? They yours?" He examined them closely and then started spinning them around on his finger like a… little spinning thing. "Awww. Little Boy Loser wants to pretend he's a rat? That's cuuuute."

We stood up at the same time. I reached for the ears, but Turkey held them too high for me. I wish I'd had a ladder. "Give me back my sexy cat ears, you stupid person. They're mine."

"In your dreams! They're MY dumb ear-things now. Bite that!"

I started jumping. "They're not dumb. _Japan _made them for me."

Turkey stopped sneering and brought the ears down so he could look at them. "Whoa, wait. _Jappy _made these?" His eyes widened. "Check out the detail on these suckers! And they're pretty sturdy, too. Retro colors. Not bad, buddy."

Japan did that blinking thing again. "Um… thanks. But they were actuarry meant for Greece. Perhaps you could give them back…?"

I crossed my arms. "Yeah. You were just pretending to like them because you want Japan to like you the best."

"Hey, news flash, _Jerk_ules! Japan likes me the most already!" Turkey shouted.

I thought of a cool comeback, and I let him have it. "It's not me who's a jerk. You are." I paused a little for dramatic effect. "_Jerk_ey."

It was quiet. Japan looked apologetic, for some reason. I never know why.

Then, Turkey broke the silence. His voice was all weird-sounding. "I am going to CRUSH you for that, you lazy-yogurt-eating-superstitious-namby-pamby-rat-loving-hairball-piece-of-"

"STOP!" Japan yelled. We stopped. He shook his head. "It's ereven o'crock now. We arr have a worrd meeting to go to in a harf-hour. We shourd go now, don't you two agree?"

Oh, yeah… that was what I had to remember. "I guess you're right."

"Whatevs, bro. Let's blow this boring rock heap," Turkey shrugged, tossing my ears over his shoulder and into my waiting hands.

That made me mad again, but I decided not to say anything. I just followed Japan and Turkey into town to find a ride as Helios dragged the sun into its noon position, just as he had done since the beginning of time. I put the sexy headpiece on again.

Yeah, another normal morning in Greece…

=KK~


End file.
